We request partial support for the 18th Chronobiology Gordon Research Conference, to be held in Newport, R.I. from July 14-19, 2013. Funds received from the NIH will be used to support registration fees and/or travel costs for participants, especially post-doctoral fellows and graduate students. The conference will focus on key research areas in chronobiology, which include molecular genetics, sleep, neuroscience, metabolism and related diseases, cancer, cardiovascular disease and aging. The subtheme of the conference will be, from molecule to man, which reflects the extent to which circadian rhythms affect virtually all features of physiology and disease. The session chairs are leaders in the field and have played a major role in recruiting the speakers. Special attention has been given to diversity, and the current program reflects this balance, for example gender and youth. To this end, several chairs have agreed to share a time slot to make room for additional younger speakers, and a portion of our requested budget will be to support a new pre-conference program for student and post-doc attendees (Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). In short, we will focus on youth and training to complement the stars of the field. Lastly, we will aim to improve diversity further through registrations; preference will be given to members of under- represented groups. The specific objectives of the conference are: 1. To bring together scientists working primarily on molecular aspects of chronobiology with those who focus on human disease. We expect representatives from industry to attend, which will help integrate across all levels of investigation, from fundamental to applied. 2. To provide a forum for discussion of the latest (unpublished) chronobiology research. More specifically, this conference has been designed to focus on gaps in our knowledge and areas of controversy. To this end, each session has two prestigious chairs, who are tasked with featuring and even debating interesting and unresolved issues in their opening presentations. This strategy should improve conceptual models and help to prioritize future research themes. 3. To continue - in the tradition of Chronobiology - to provide a high quality arena for interactions between trainees and senior researchers. Whereas section chairs will be leaders in the field, younger people (students, post-docs and untenured faculties) will have opportunities to present their work.